The present invention relates to a method and system for inserting messages within video recordings, in general, and to a method and system that provide insertion of recordings within existing video recordings minimizing the interruption of a viewer, in particular.
Video recordings are broadly used for leisure, education and many other uses. Video recordings provide a continuous changeable two-dimensional picture over the time axis. Video recording projection is performed on television sets as well as on computer screens. The growing market of TV broadcast on demand and the increase of viewers of movies by Internet, cable and satellite TV channels, etc. provides possibilities to transfer additional information to spectators. Due to the prohibition in most countries to implement deliberately subconscious advertisements and commercial messages the spectators must visualize the messages. Said additional information can be advertisements. Advertisements are added to movies by stopping the video recording (e.g., a movie) for broadcasting the advertisement. Commercial companies or government agencies that wish to forward their message, included within the advertisement come up against a mental obstacle regarding the spectator. The mental obstacle of spectators hinders the ability of the advertiser to forward the message to the spectators of the video recordings. Consequently, the content of the advertisement is forwarded only to a segment of the spectators of the video recording that receive only a fraction of a multifaceted message. The mental obstacle is derived from the distinct separation between the video recording and the transferred message (i.e., advertisement). A spectator decreases her or his reception concentration during the time interval designated for messages other than the observed video recording. Furthermore, only short and simple drawing attention messages are considered for broadcasting. Naturally, short and simple drawing attention messages limit the type of messages to be broadcasted. One way of confronting the requirements for broadcasting messages is by broadcasting “fast moving” messages easily viewed by spectators during the broadcast of video recording. The “fast moving” messages that broadcast messages concurrently to the broadcasting of the video recording conflicts with the spectators wish to view the entire broadcasted video recording. Undesirably, the “fast moving” messages override parts of the broadcasted picture, consequently, interrupts with the spectator's leisure, learning experience etc. Furthermore, said interruption for the inherent broadcasting permits “fast moving” messages to be extremely brief. Moreover, “fast moving” messages can create antagonism feeling towards the messages, which is a most undesirable result. There is therefore a need to facilitate a service that permits messages delivered within a video recording without having the substantial drawbacks of the prior art. Furthermore, there is a need to provide a service that will enable to forward messages that are multifaceted that are able to be received and implemented by spectators of video recordings. There is a further need to provide a service that enables broadcasting video messages within video recordings without over riding important segments of the broadcasted video recording.
There is therefore a need in the art for a method and system for message insertion within video recordings.